Warm Hearts
by Percabeth-thuke101
Summary: Annabeth's a zombie. Percy's a human. Need i say any more? Based off Warm Bodies by Isaac Marion. Percabeth, Thaluke, and minor Percahel. Not good summery but a better one inside.
1. Chapter 1

WARM HEARTS.

**OK so this story is basically my version of Warm Bodies but the Percabeth version. With Annabeth as R, and Percy as Julie. **

**Hope you liker it and I will like to apologise in advance for any grammar or spelling errors.**

**Read and Review.**

Chapter one. A dead girl's life.

Have you ever walked somewhere then forgot why you went there? Yes?

Well that's my entire life. Depressing right? Sometimes I just wish I could meet someone who gets me as me. Then I remember that's impossible because... I'm dead. But it isn't so bad.

I mean I'm not the buried in a grave kind of dead. I'm the Living Dead. Yup I'm a zombie. It kinda all started with this huge nuclear war and each country was bombing each other, and a lot of people died. But the radiation in the air some how re-animated us. It all happened around 6 years ago. I think. One can never be sure.

Oh my name's A by the way. Yeah I know its not a real name, but I can't remember what it was, just that it might have started with a A. So that's what my fellow flesh eaters call me. Funny thing is I can't even remember how I died, I just woke up like this as a zombie next to my best friend.

And just before you ask. No we do not stumble around moaning "BRAINS!" with our limbs hanging off. We just eat flesh and... OK and brains too. But our body parts don't fall off. In fact we actually look kinda human but dead looking. Also we can't really talk just grunt and moan, sometimes get the odd word out when we're lucky.

Today passes as everyday does. I shuffle past the glass doors of the airport, that's we're we live, all the Living Dead in New York. We don't need shelter, but I suppose its just nice to have a roof over our heads if you know what I mean.

As I make my way past I catch sight of my self in the mirror. My skin is intact but grey, my eyes are blank white like all of the zombies have, I have dark bruises under them, my hair is curly, matted and blonde, it sticks out in odd directions and I really need a hair cut. My veins are horribly visible in my neck, which has a strange leather cord strung round it with a bunch of clay beads varying in multiple sizes and shapes. My clothes are a mystery. I suppose I was unemployed. My jeans, hooddie, (orange) t-shirt and Converse would suggest so.

My posture is pretty bad. I slouch a lot. Maybe if I stood up straighter, people would like me more. Though I shouldn't be so hard on my self. I am dead.

And so is she. I think looking at a woman grunting in annoyance as she walked head first into a wall repeatedly. Some of us Dead are really stupid, probably because our brains are literally decaying.

Holy Zeus we all look terrible. Especially that guy in the corner. Oh wait he _is_ actually dead. That guy with the brief case is also dead, he just sits there all day mumbling about missing his train. Poor guy doesn't realise he is in a airport, not a train station.

We all made a home here. We shuffle around occasionally bumping into someone, unable to say sorry just "UH". It's like we're all waiting for something... but forgot what it is. Yeah... like I said it's depressing.

It gets really boring here, so sometimes for fun I like to think what some of us we're when we were alive. Our clothes are a big give away. Like for instance that dude behind the coffee stand, with his face on the counter drooling black drool, wearing a Starbucks uniform. He was obviously a barista.

Or Ray-Bands guy who lies on a luggage rack all day, wearing expensive clothing and moans about finding his sister, some chick called "Arty" **[Guess who the guy is?] **he was obviously a rich guy.

The finally the girl who sits around and trips innocent by-shufflers up all day. She was most likely a bully.

I'm kinda confused now, It's like I'm lost... wait I am literally lost, I've never been in this part of the airport before.

Oh well.

I shuffle around a bit more, still confused at we're I am. When I pass... oh great. Boney's.

I hate these guy's. Think of a zombie but with no skin, just a clinging strips of muscle that allow them to move, basically a skeleton. Hence the name Boney's. About five off them are feasting on a dead badger, and one looks up at me with its creepy face, speared crimson with blood, its eyeless sockets boring into my none exsistant soul. They normally leave us Corpses alone, maybe because they were Corpses at one point, before they gave up and literally pulled their flesh off, think of it as the zombie way of suicide. Becoming a Boney.

That's what I have to look forward too in my future becoming one of those.

I shuffle away quickly dropping its disturbing unwavering gaze.

Boney's aren't like us. They can't think for themselves. They have a hive mind thought, which is normally 'Kill'.

I spot my best friend. The one I mentioned earlier. Her familiar head of spiky black hair was slumped against a window. Her name is Thalia. Unlike me she remembers. True I am kind of jealous at that fact.

She is a lot like me in the grey skin, bruised rings, blank dead eyes category. But she must have had freckles when she was alive because they show very faintly through her slowly decomposing skin. She's kinda short but stocky compared to my tall, lanky physique. We are in fact the same age, I suppose around collage aged. Her clothing choice is a lot more goth-y than mine. (black) jeans, navy shirt, combat boots and ripped lather jacket. Like my own, her clothes are also stained with blood and ripped.

"Uh" I grunt sitting in the seat next to her.

"Uh" Thalia grunts back.

Thats mainly our normal conversation. Sometimes we just stare at each other for hours until we get hungry. Though on a odd occation we get a word out.

"F...Food"

"H...H..Hungry"

"C...City" I agreed in a shaky whisper.

In that basic exchange of words we have both established that we are hungry and want food (humans) so we should go to the city (New York) and get dinner.

As me and Thalia each the departure gate a sizable number of fellow flesh eaters have joined us, even if we're not hungry it's never hard to find vollenters for these expeditions, other wise you would just be stood around groaning. We do, do a lot of standing around and groaning.

**Again please excuse any grammar and spelling issues. Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

WARM HEARTS.

**OK so first I would like to thank those who reviewed, favourite and followed. So I have decided to update again since I have a slow weekend. **

Chapter 2. Brains.

These trips I hate.

Our feet move slowly as we drag our heavy limbs down the road. There is not much left of the New York, as is the society it once was. The buildings crumble, cars rust, windows smashed and broken, vulgar graffiti litters the walls.

About half a mile into the city we smell the living. OK so we don't actually smell them. It more of a 6th sense, a buzzing in the back of our brains that draws us in like moths to a flame.

It doesn't take long until we have surrounded the old apartment building. The Living have tried to seal off all the entrances but to no avail, we rip through the wooden boards as if they were Styrofoam.

The Living are hiding in what once was a luxury studio apartment. They are in worse shape than us, dressed in filthy rags, huddled in a corner, some have weapons the others don't.

Me and the other Dead come screeching into the room. The Living fire their guns. An arm comes off, a leg too, part of someone's head. These are brushed off as minor cosmetic issues. But some take shots to our heads and we drop like stones. I suppose there is still something of use in that grey fleshy tissue in our skulls cause with out it we are _literally_ dead.

Still it doesn't matte. We outnumber them greatly, launching forward upon the Living we feast.

I chew off some guys arm and I would have grimaced if I could. I hate his screams, I hate hurting people. Yeah it sounds funny A The Zombie who doesn't like eating people. But...

If I stop now. If I leave this man's brain intact, he will rise up, become one of us. Most likely follow me back to the airport and maybe I will have another friend besides Thalia. But I can't. I go for the best part, the part that makes my brain light up with images, with the memories of the person butchered.

As I crack open his skull, I would have felt sick if I had that ability any more. Taking the warm, fleshy pink brain in my hands, I can literally _feel_ it buzz with life. I take a large bite.

My mind flashed with things I have once forgotten, but this man, my meal hadn't. A small whiff of perfume, the warmth of the summer sun on your face, the feeling of someone giving you a warm hug when you come home... Then it fizzles out. I am brought back to the world of monsters, which I live in and am one.

This makes me fell better though. Not healthy. Not full. And certainly not alive. But a little less dead.

As we make our way back to the airport, I stop at a puddle and wash the blood and gore from my body as best I could, and all the way back I trial behind everyone else.

Until Thalia falls into a steady shuffle with me. Most times she mocks me about my issues with our diet. She twists my blonde princess curls around her fingers and stutters out. "Si...Sissy... your...Su...ch Sissy"

But now she knows not to joke. Placing her grey fleshy hand on my shoulder, Thalia groans almost sympathetically. I know what she wants to say and I nod thankfully.

After we arrive back at the airport, I branch off from Thalia and the other's. Shuffling up the steps of my home. If your wondering my home is a 727 comercial jet. I like my privacy. So I kinda took the jet as my own. None of the others, not even Thalia comes up here. If she wants me she'll wait out side for an hour or two until I notice.

Inside it kinda looks like a junk shop. You see I like to bring stuff back from my hunting trips. A snow globe, a shoe, a book (even though I have forgotten how to read), sometimes just some random things that peak my interest.

I bring them back because at one point, at some small moment in life these things meant something, to someone, they had a purpose. And I envy them.

Sometimes I like to wonder why we are here? Why did the gods send this plague upon us? Making the Dead rise from their graves, turning us into these monsters. Do they find it amusing to see the Living feasted upon by the Dead? Or was this the plan from day one? The Apocalypse would be Zombies?

Everyday there is more Dead than Living, and the numbers are dropping faster than ever, since last winter when so many Living joined the Dead. How long will this last?

Because when the Living are gone, so are the Dead. We need their flesh to survive. The idea is disturbing is it not? Earth with no inhabitants, just a slowly rotting world as a reminder of the failure that was the human race.

Sorry for my little Zombie rant there, I get like that sometimes, I start thinking, hoping to find an answer, because I hate not knowing. Kinda sad really when your entire life is a fill in the blank.

I shake my head limply and shuffle over to my CD player. I brought it back from one trip with a hand full of CD's. It's one of my favourite trinkets in the plane.

I press play and a happy song comes on. I grunt and change it to a less peppy number. Why kid myself with happy thoughts when my entire existence is a sadistic slap in the face for anything with a heart beat.

As I sit in a window seat, bobbing my head limply to the oh so depressing song. I glance out of the window and sigh. The sky is grey, just like me, just like my life.

**Thats chapter 2. Don't worry Percy is in the next one. P.S this is a mixture of the book and film, with a few of my own twists in it. **

**Sorry for grammar and spelling. Review. P.P.S uploaded a cover photo.**


	3. Chapter 3

WARM HEARTS.

**Thanks again to those who reviewed. I'll try to post a chap every day. But don't hold me to that, I have just started a really busy year of school. **

**Percy's in this one. **

Chapter 3. Boy with Green eyes.

I am hungry again.

The electricity like feeling that usually keeps me moving is fading. I'm slowing down and my throat burns. I need food.

I find Thalia outside an old rotted MacDonald's in the food court. She is staring at a poster of a hamburger almost dreamily. Like she was thinking it was a better substitute then flesh. Its times like this I wish I could see what's in her head, maybe just a tiny little nibble of her brain, just to see what's in that cranium of hers.

I stumbled over quickly and more clumsily due to hunger. "Food!"

Thalia looks almost (keyword) almost surprised at my tone. But then her face slides into her normal neutral blank expression. She shrugs and shuffles with me to the terminal, we have our hunting part in no time. True we are a very small group, dangerously small actually. But My stomach rumbles and I find myself not caring. I just need food.

On the way to the city, I try to distract myself from my painful hunger. First I studied my hunting group.

None of us are very appealing. But at least me and Thalia don't have chunks of missing flesh since the two of us are in the early stages of decay. So the usual black circles under eyes, grey skin, and unpleasant rotting smell included, add in the blue lips and blank white eyes and we do look rather gruesome none the least.

Hey we might be able to pass as too teenage girls in need of a tan and a good nights sleep, that is if we weren't blood thirsty monsters.

But even so this doesn't work in helping me ignore the hunger. But I end up distracting my self with some groaning anyway.

As we reach a bit father into the city then usual we finally sense Living. And a large group too, almost twice the size of our hunting party.

I look at Thalia and she shakes her head. "Toooooo...m...many"

"Hungry!"

She shakes her head again. And I actually step forward and am close to hitting her across her head. Whoa what's wrong with me? I've never been this hungry before.

The rest of the hunting party look between me and Thalia for a decision.

"Hungry!"

She glared at me darkly from under her floppy black hair before shrugging.

The building the Living are in was once a pharmacy. But the doors and windows are smashed and broken down. Strange the Living normally at least _try_ and keep us out. This isn't even an attempt.

When we scramble up the stairs, most of us try and be as quite at we can, but one of the more clumsy Dead manage to knock over a old perfume stand and it smashes to the floor loudly and filled the room with the smell of Justin Beiber's fragrance. (Even as a zombie I found it hard not to barf)

I glared at the dead brained Dead that did it. (Get it? Dead brained Dead. A little zombie humour to lighten your day there)

after deciding we had already lost the element of surprise, we launch into the room screeching as usual.

To my not so obvious surprise these Living are young. Teenagers like me and Thalia. They have weapons, many of them scream, (More male than female).

I actually see a Living girl with fiery red hair attempting to push a boy under the table. Trying to protect him. Not much good it will do sadly,as we launch ourselves forward, teeth bared and snarling. The blood of the Dead splatters the walls. The blood of the Living splatters our faces. I see the red haired girl leap on to a desk and yell panicked commands to her group while sniping a zombie or two in the head. I would of laughed if I could. Her little troop is currently being eaten. No point giving orders.

I spot the boy from earlier. His hair is shaggy and black, his complexion pale for a Living, but his eyes are a beautiful shade of sea green, the colour of the ocean. Don't ask me why but I feel intrigued, I shuffle over to get a better look at his lovely eyes when.

BANG!

I look up. The red headed bitch shot me!

We stare at each other for moments. Her flaming hair is frizzy and her entire face is plastered with freckles. Her jeans have paint splatters on them, and her apple green eyes are full of fear like all my prey.

I feel a white hot rage fill me. My logical thoughts disappeared in its angry wake. It left me like the other's. Like a Boney. With one soul thought. KILL.

"Bitch!" I growl lunging at her. She screams as my fleshy grey hand wraps vice like around her ankle. Pulling her feet from under her, she slams her head into the corner of the desk. Ouch.

She struggles but my rage has made me stronger than Hercules at the moment. I bite down on to her arm. As I hear her agonised scream my rage dissipates. I am so sorry red haired girl. I truly am. I never _wanted_ to hurt you. I have no choice.

I heard the boy. The one with the sea green eyes. Yelling for the girl. But my mind is to clogged with blood lust to hear it clearly. He can not see me currently eating his friend alive on the dirty tiled floor.

I feel sick. I feel horrible. I feel like... no I _am_ a monster. I crack her head like an egg shell and scoop out her brain. I take a nice big bite and...

I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare. My father is taking me to the carnival to see the fireworks. And I am so excited. I watch them explode, twist and crackle In the sky. Its amazing. My dad laughs and asks me how much I like them. I rush to answer with a giggle. I wonder how hard these colourful explosions are to paint?

I am 14 and in love. With my boyfriend Percy Jackson. He is so kind and sweet. I catch his eye across the classroom, he grins at me.

I try to smile back but my attention is on the armed guards outside the school gates. Watching for those flesh eating freaks to show up.

I am 19 and dead inside. My father William Dare was killed by a zombie last week. I try to be strong. But it's hard. I wonder how long it will be till I get eaten by one?

* * *

My head snaps up. WTF! What just happened. The sounds of screaming hits my ears. Were am I again? Oh yeah the pharmacy. Why are my hands covered in blood? Oh right I killed Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

After I slipped Rachel's brain into the pocket of my hoodie, I stood. Thalia had cornered the green eyed boy. Wait! He was Percy from Rachel's memories.

I stumble forward and shove Thalia away from him. "NO...Mine!" I snarl.

For a moment I think Thalia is considering fighting me. But then she sends me a serious death glare and shuffles off to help some of the others take down a heavily armed kid.

I knelt down shakily in front of Percy. His eyes were even more amazing up close. Almost hypnotic. Deep inside my motionless chest I felt a stir. Beat...

A heart beat. Something that has not happened to me in gods knows how long. The perfect moment is ruined by... Percy throwing a knife into my chest.

It pierced just next to my collar bone. I peered at him blankly. Not feeling anything, not even the weight of the blade still lodged in my chest. Is he stupid? If he wants to kill me he should of aimed of my head. Seriously did this guy play video games before the apocalypse.

I pull it out and drop it to the floor, scooting closer. Percy whimpers in fear drawing his legs to his chest and stared up at me with tears glistening in his pretty eyes. He's terrified. Of course he is. I have his girlfriend's blood smeared all over my face.

I reach out with my hand, making soft noises through my mouth attempting to seem less threatening.

Groaning makes my head snap to the side. Crap! The others are finishing their meal. I need to be quick and mask his Living scent.

Scooping some fresh black blood oozing from my stab wound, I smear it on to his face carefully. Percy doesn't even flinch, he's obviously too scared. When I'm done I take a sniff and am proud to admit it worked, my Dead blood masks his living scent. Who's the smartest zombie ever?

I turn and Thalia is just standing from her butchering. She peered in our direction and sniffed the air testingly. But she smelt what I smelt. Negative dead blood.

She then locked her gaze on Percy and her blank expression twisted. She gave me a look as if to say. "Why did you change this bean pole?"

I shrugged and tugged a whimpering, cringing Percy to his feet.

**What do ya think. I know it's kinda a rip off of the film so far, but I swear it gets better. Sorry for any grammar and Spelling issues. Hope you like. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

WARM HEARTS

**sorry I could not update yesterday my mates dragged me out, and I ended up only coming home at 9:30. **

**so again sorry. Here's chapter 4 hope you like it. And I have the entire story written out on my phone so I will Finnish this.**

**P.S. I wanted to make this story different hence making Percy the Damsel in distress instead of Annabeth for once. Unlike** **90% of the other fics out there.**

Chapter 4. ….. Can't think of title for.

All the way back Percy had the Zombie shuffle down. He was so scared, he kept tripping and dragging his feet, making whimpering noises that could be considered moans. Even so the only thoughts gong through my mind at this current situation are...I AM TOTALLY INSANE!

Why in the name of sweet baby tap dancing Zues am I bringing a Living boy back to an Airport full of zombies! I don't even have a reason to bring him back for! So what I ate his girlfriend it's not like its a big deal right?

As insane as I am. I felt different. Like eating Rachel's brain made everything clearer. As stupid as that sounds of course.

As we pass the other Dead on the way back to my 747, we get a few funny looks. So far they think Percy is a recently turned Corpse. A new addition to our creepy, morbid family. But even so Converting the Living into Dead is a rare act. Normally it's by accident, or natural death. But deliberately changing is unheard of and just plain weird.

I guess the others just think I'm even weirder than before. Great.

After I locked the aeroplane door securely behind me, I push Percy inside. He stumbles and turns to face me his arms brought up to his chest and looks about ready to cry. Jeez am I really that bad looking?

I point to the empty seat. He whimpers and crawls into it bringing his knee's to his chest. He looks at me like I'm some horrifying beast about to rip him to shreds. True I am a zombie so it is a understandable assumption.

I sit across the aisle. _Don't Creep him out! Don't Creep him out! Don't Creep him out! _

Percy is still staring at me. Why Is he staring? Do I have something in my teeth?... oh right his girlfriend's brains. Opps.

I swallow. Well I guess I should at least try to make conversation right? Like any Zombie hostess. "...Hel...lo". I managed.

Unfortunately this freaks him out even more, because Percy sinks into his seat and cowers.

He must think I want to eat him. I open my mouth and point to my teeth, snapping them to mimick eating and shaking my head. As if to say "No i am not going to eat you". **(Lol can anyone imagine Annabeth's face and Percy's reaction? I did and I was laughing for 10 minutes) **

He starts to sob silently.

Crap. What is it gonna take to get this guy to realise. "I do not wish to hurt you, you are in no danger of being eaten" seriously people should have made a hand signal for this.

I stand up and reach forward. Percy flinched and bowed his head waiting for the attack that will never happen. I recoiled hesitantly. I may be dead and a zombie but I know when people need their space.

-Page Break-

After doing my usual round of the airport via shuffle. I make my way to the second level womans bathroom. Where Thalia lives.

When I push open the door, she is sat on a fold up chair, facing the door, her dead eyes trained on the battered old portable telivision that she had found in some dude's luggage.

I wished I could smile. She was sat cross-legged on the chair, leaning forward like a child watching their favourite cartoon. It gives you an insite on the person Thalia used to be before this. Obviously childish and immature, though can I really call anyone?

"Did... Bri...ng". She asked looking up.

I nod and we both sump against the tiled wall of the bathroom, which is stained with... on second thought since I am leaning on it I really don't want to know what it is. I pull out a full brain from the pocket of my lose black jeans, fresh from today's hunting trip.

For the next 40 minutes or so me and Thalia share the brain. Each taking leasurely bites and savoring the memories.

This particular specimen belonged to a young soldier. Her memories are boring and tiresome in my veiw, but Thalia seems to find them interesting. Instead I take more interest in watching her expressions change with each bite. They change to whatever the emotion the person was feeling in each memory. Like anger, pain, happiness, love and …... lust? Lets just say I never want to see Thalia's face in lust expression again, never ever again.

There is only one bite left so I let her have it, as she pops in into her mouth, her eyes close as the memory begins.

While she enjoy's her memory I take something of a little more interest out of my pocket. A prime cut of Rachel Elizabeth Dare's brain. It is still pink, but no longer warm.

I take a bite making sure it's a small one, I want to make this brain last if I ever want to gain Percy's trust.

I close my eyes as Rachel's memories flicker into my head like an old film.

_Rachel is 16. She is at a table in a dining room. It looks cold and hollow like it's missing something. A man. Gerneral Poseidon is there._

_He looks at Rachel with cold eyes. They are the same as Percy's just... not as nice. "So... Rachel Percy tells me your an artist?"_

"_Yes Sir". Rachel answered. _

_Poseidon sneered. "What use is art now a days?" he waved his fork and scoffed. "As if thats gonna stop the Corpses". _

"_Um... Well sir I...". Rachel paused and looked directly at me, her nose crinkled in descust. "What are you doing here Corpse!"_

_WTF! "This is a memory. Your Dead. What are You doing". I hissed. _

_She sneered at me. Much like Poseidon earlier. "This is My memory. You don't belong here Corpse"._

Thalia is reaching out for Rachel's brain. "Share". I pull it out of her reach and take another bite.

_Rachel and Percy are at a raid in a old book store. Percy stands at a window. As he looks out something catches his eye and he paled. "Rach you better see this"_

_She slings her rifel to the side and comes over, peering out of the window. Out side a lone Dead scrambles around next to a rusted old Escort. He makes srangles, gasping noises like a dying animal and his movements are jerkier than a Boney's. _

"_The Fuck" Rachel muttered. _

_Suddenly the Dead keels over, and after a few more twitches he lies still. _

_Percy's pretty sea green eyes widen. "Did...Did it just die?"_

_Rachel looked down at the dead Corpse on the pavement. "Yes I think it did". She grabbed Percy's hand. "Come on It might not be alone, beside's there's nothing here but books"_

"Gi...ve …...share...". Thalia grunts starting to get annoyed. She reached for the brain and I growled at her.

Thalia may be my best friend. My only friend in fact. She is the only other person or Corpse that doesn't avoid me because I'm weird...but now I will snap off her head and step on her brain till she stop's exsisiting rather than let her even get her hands on this brain.

She must see the warning flare in my eyes because she backs down. "Bitch" Thalia mumbled and locked herself in a one of the stalls. Because she's in a depressed Goth mood.

I sigh and struggle to my unsteady feet. I better go check on Percy, to see if he hasn't run off or got eaten. Stuffing what's left of Rachel's brain in my pocket I shuffled off to my 747.

**And that's the end of chapter 4. sorry for any grammar or spelling. And please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

WARM HEARTS.

**Ok first as always I want to thank those who reviewed, it really motervates me. So... thanks a bunch. Second I wish to make the pairings clear. Sorry but this isn't a Thalico story, I have nothing against the pairing or the people who shipped it but this is Percabeth and Thaluke over all, plus some tiny tiny bits of Jasper and Leyna. But those are like tiny. **

**Sooo... well thats all I have to say. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5. Food.

When I get back Percy is still there, curled up in the seat in a nest of blankets where I left him. Though the second I walk through the door he leaps to his feet and watches me with his lovely green eyes full of disgust.

"Per...cy" The word may be unfamiliar to me, but as it rolled off my tounge (Admittedly with slight difficulty) I felt a lot better, kinda like your supposed to feel talking to someone, not just them looking past you like the usual.

His eyebrows crease in confusion. "How the fuck do you know my name Corpse".

I shrug and shift uncomfortably.

He dosen't stop his assault of questions now that his fear has ebbed away while I was out. ""What do you want?" "Why are you keeping me here ?" "Why the hell did you save me?"

The last question was barely audible. And I understand his reasons, his friends are dead, he is the only one left. Thought on the other hand I do remember spotting a boy hiding behind a medicin rack when we left. His hair had been blonde and his face scarred, that was all I was able to remember from a small glance, maybe if Percy knew this he would not be so sad, I don't like seeing him sad.

I push this thought aside and decide to at least try and earn his trust first. I take a hesitant step forward.

Percy flinched. "Go on then! Eat me!". He spits out terrified.

I shake my head hoping for once he will listen to me. "No...eat". He blinks. "Your not going to eat me?".

I shake my head and take another step, Percy doesn't even flinch. Instead he now regards me with a new kind of interest. Like I'm a creature worthy of his attention."Why are you keeping me here if you don't want to eat me?"

I swallow and moistion my dry cracked lips. "Pro... Protec...Protect Y...ou".

"Protect me". He repeats. "why?".

I shrug and slumped into my seat, across the aisle from him. Percy turned his head to face me. "Come to think of it I never knew Corpses could speak. In fact it's known that they can't. So why can you?".

In response I shrug again.

His sea green eyes narrow, as he slowly lowers himself into the seat facing me. His hands gripping the arm rest and his body tense, as if being so close to me would infect him."So how long are you keeping me here?".

I frown. Crap. I haven't thought this far forward. "Til... Sa...fe".

"How long Til safe?"

I peer out of the window. Out side on the tarmac, about 6 Boney's are scuttling around like guard dogs, their nasty sharp skull faces in the air sniffing for anything eadible. That reminds me to freshen Percy's blood disguese soon, or he could become their next meal.

I shrug to his answer. "Few...Da...day's".

He slumped back in annoyance. Jeez I didn't know I was that bad company. "I'm hungry though!".

I look at him blankly. Does he want flesh? Brains? Part of someones liver?

Percy's ocean eyes roll, giving the effect of a whirpool. "You know _Food_ Corpse. Like meat, veg and bread".

I frown. Living food. Tasteless crap to us. But there still might be something edible in the food court. The freezers do flicker on occationly, so hopefully some stuff will not be rotten.

Percy wrinkled his nose. "EWWW this stuff went bad a long time ago". He threw a box of rotted chicken nuggets back into the thawed freezer at what once was a MacDonald. "Now what are we gonna do?"

I hold up a finger. "One... m...more Pla...ce".

I remembered from rachel's memories that Percy loved pizza, so after I dug around in the Freezer of _Pizza Hut_ I found a still frozen Pizza and on further inspection of the restaurant a working microwave.

I was actuallyb pleased to see Percy's face when I pulled out aparually cooked pizza from the microwave. His eyes widen. "I Love Pizza".

I gave him a smile. Well what's left of my smile, basically a twitch of my blue lips, because my stiff face is so unused of emotion it has become stiff as a board. Truthfully its I miracle I can even do that little smile.

After finding a concealed table behind a collapsed book stall full of best sellers that no one shall ever read. We sit. Its better off that the other Dead do not see Percy eating real food. That would raise some dead eyebrows. I also managed to salvage a bottle of beer from from the bar next to _Pizza Hut_.

"Wow Zombie Girl you really are good, Pizza _and _a beer". He whistled softly. "Maybe you aren't so bad". He quickly unscrewed the cap and took a long pull. "It's a little flat but till good, plus the food alomost has flavor!" he laughed quitely and dug in.

I am actually quitefasinated with the consept of Living Eating. To us the food tastes of... well nothing. Like were eating styrofaom or cardboard. I wonder what it tastes like to them.

Percy gave me a tight smile. "You want some?". He pushed the beer to me.

I looked down at the alcoholic beverage, the amber liquid inside is nothing more than lifeless piss to me. Although I am dead, I have no blood stream so it isn't like I'm gonna get drunk. Gingely I lift the bottle trying my best not to drop it with my shaky hands. As I bring the cool glass to my lips I think a silent toast. _Through the gums, past the teeth and hope it dosen't seep through the bullet wound in my stomach._ I take a long long pull, almost draining a quarter of the bottle.

As always it tatses like nothing, but the alcohol is different, it burns the back of my throat and makes my stomach tingle.

As if on que, images flash violently though my brain. The ray-bands zombie, the bother to the 'Arty' chick, dressed in bell bottoms, open buttoned shirt and platform shoes...

I push the bottle away from me, far away. Maybe I was wrong maybe I can get drunk.

Percy laughed. "Not one for alcohol eh?"

I shrug and eye the liquid wearily. Percy just chuckled and finnished his beer and food. But he forgot to wipe the bottle after I drank from it, I tried not to dwell on that. Hopefully I won't infect him. "So Miss Zombie...". He began.

"Name". I say.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You have a name?".

I nod.

"What is it?".

Damn this is the hard part. My brow creases. I hope against hope it works this time that somehow now that I have someone to tell it to my name will resurface...but no. "...A...A...aaaaa". I stop short. Mother Fucker!

Percy frowned. "Your name's Aaaaa".

"Noooo...Aaaa...A...". I managed to get out my frustration rising.

"A?".

I sigh and nod, my head bowed in defeat. "Can... Can't ….re...remember".

Percy frowned at me. "You can't remember your name?".

"Aaaaaa".

"OK OK besides that it had an A in it".

I nod.

"Well let me help. If I lsit off a few names hopefully it will trigger something...k?". He said. "Amy?"

I shake my head.

"Alex?".shake head.

"Ashley?" No.

"Amber?" Negative.

"Anne?" Nope.

"Abby?". Nada.

"Annabel?". Hmm. But No.

Percy sighed in annoyance. "Well we have to call you something".

"Yo...You...Pi...ck". I say.

He looks up at me. "You want me to pick a name for you?".

I nod.

Percy still looks rather shocked (and a little flattered) but he leans forward a bit and gets a good look at my face. "Well...". He starts. Studying every aspect of me. "I would say your an Anne or maybe a …...Beth?". He pondered and frowned. "Which do you like?".

I shrug.

Percy pondered further for a minute before his face cracked in to a big goofy grin and I could almost picture the lightbulb above his head.

"I got it!". He exclaimed. "Combine Anne and Beth and I'll call you Annabeth!". He smiled at me looking like an excited puppy. "What do you think?".

I frowned for a second. Annabeth huh... weird name. But I suppose it fits because I am admittedly a weird person... so what the hell.

I nod.

Percy beamed. "Great!".


	6. Chapter 6

WARM HEARTS.

**I know I say this every time but...Thanks for the reviews. Seriously they mean a lot. So here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 6. Prius.

Back at the 747 Percy is shifting through all my CD's.

"Whoa you sure do have some oldies here". He whistled and held up a CD, ACDC if I remember the logo correctly.

I shrugged in response, its not like I could have gone to the music store and bought the latest chart songs. Percy huffed in annoyance. "Can you at least say something instead of shrugging for once" he exclaimed . I shrugged feebly in response.

"For gods sake stop shrugging!".

I was about to shrug again, but I caught Percy's stink eye and dropped my shoulders. After shuffling through the rest of the CD's Percy sighed in annoyance. "There's gotta be something here!".

I stood and shuffled over. Picking one of my favourites out. I had long ago forgot the name, but I still listened to it because it got me in my 'lonely-depressed-zombie-teenager' way. I slid it into the stereo and pressed play.

**This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough**

**So I'll be waiting for the real thing  
I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen**

**So I'll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that**

**'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

**Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It's just like deja vu  
Me standin' here with you**

**So I'll be holdin' my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?**

Percy gave me a look of awe. "You like Nickleback?"

I shrugged and shifted my feet.

"One: stop shrugging. Two: I like Nickleback as well". Percy gave me a wirer y half smile, and a mock glare, but his eyes were happy so... that made me happy.

"Just asking but what other than Music do you have to do around here, as awesome as Nickleback is I doubt he will withhold my boredom for long.".

-Page break-

There was a time when I had been shuffling around the airport (As usual) and I had come across the employee garage. Inside I had come across a nice car. A Prius I think. Well after I spent a few hours standing and staring blankly at it, I had walked forward and pulled the former owners dry skeletal corpse from the driver's seat and climbed in.

The key had been in the ignition and after a while I had just remembered how to start the car. But until now all I had been able to do was cash it into the back end of an SUV.

Back to the present. Percy is trying (key word) trying to re-teach me how to drive. This proves hard. I apparently have a bad case of road rage, according to Percy any ways. I on the other hand think I'm doing pretty good for a zombie, considering all I could do a few day's ago was crash and repeat.

"Easy...". Percy says as we jolt and shutter down the runway of the airport.

I press my converse covered foot down on the accelerator and we flew forward. "Wo-hoo". Percy cried, waving his hands in the air. I think I'm stating to get the hang of this. As I pull a hard right, we spin in an epic movie style across the tramc.

We look at each other. "Sweet!" Percy yelled. I nod and try to laugh, but a dry rasp only comes from my sandpaper throat.

After that we just cruised for a bit down the runway's, every thing is going smoothly until we pass the church.

By church I mean the Dead's personal little holy ground... if that is possible. A while ago for some reason the Dead pushed all the boarding stairs together to form some crude kind of amphitheatre, inside on luggage carrier thrones sit the Boney's. Like the Dead version of the royal family I suppose. They are elders, they are wise. But they are also evil.

One of them watched us pass. Its creepy eyeless sockets staring right at me, as if mentally peeling away my flesh and skin leaving just bone underneath. "What you are. I once was. And what I am. You shall become". The hive mind brain wave buzzed into my skull, it's monotone ancient voice sent shutters down my spine.

I beak the gaze and boost our speed up. Quickly passing the church and it wasn't until the scenery changed back to dead grass, tarmac and broken planes did I lower our speed.

"Is it true they control you?". Percy asked watching me closely with those endless green eyes.

I shrugged and kept my eyes forward refusing to meet his gaze.

Percy gets angry. "Don't fucking shrug Annabeth I know you can talk ass hole". He snaps. 2Now answer my question!". I wheezed a sigh. "The..y old...der... sma...rter".

Percy scowled. "Oh so your like their slaves, yea how does that feel?". I knew he was being sarcastic but I still found the need to answer. "...Can't".

He looked up. "What?". I stopped the car. We were a pretty good way from the church, even so I could still feel the Boney's eyes on me from over ¼ of a mile away. "Can't...fe...feel". I wheeze out slowly. Percy frowned "Why can't you feel?".

I point to where my heart should be.

Percy scoffs. "You've got to be kidding me".

I shake my head. And Percy only snorts. Reaching forward I grabbed his warm hand and placed it on is chest. Right above his heart. I could feel it beat softly and steadily through my fingertips. "...Heart...Be...at".

Percy looks confused but nods. "Yea that's my heart beating what dose that have to do with anything?".

I move his hand to my chest (Not in that way you bunch of perverts!) and over my heart. Nothing. Bitter sweet nothing. "No..." I start and Percy finished. "...Heartbeat".

I nod and look down. How wrong his warm, living hand, looks in my cold grey one. I drop it quickly and Percy turned silent for a moment. "You can't feel anything because you have no heart beat?".

I nod with a deafeted sigh. Percy scowled his face twisting in obvious anger. "But thats not fair!". He exclaimed. "Just because your a corpse doesn't mean your a bad person. You still deserve to feel something!".

I flinch at the word corpse. I know he didn't mean it in the mean way and tecniacally I am a corpse... but it still hurts. I mean he's just ranted on about its not fair that I can't feel and now he's just called me a corpse, an inanimate body, with no life, emotions or feelings. As much as it hurts. It's true.

**And there you have it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar issues but hope ypu guys like it, and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

WARM HEARTS.

**Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot, seriousl**y **they motivate me to post more. If I don't get any then... well I might not post another chapter. **

**Kidding. Here's chapter 7.**

Chapter 7. Rachel.

The next couple of days were surprisingly fun. We rode in the Prius (Which I was getting better at driving). We ate in the food court. We messed around with the old stuff in my plane and I was actually surprised at how much Percy trusted me.

He slept without fear of me eating him, he would sit close to me, (Closer than Thalia). Anyway this night in particular I was seated in the cockpit of the plane. Percy was asleep curled up in his cocoon of blankets on the floor.

Over the past few days. Besides having fun with Percy I have also been sneaking away to take small nibbles of Rachel's brain. To find out more about the boy with the Green eyes.

Now all that's left of the brain is a small bite sized chunk. It isn't pink any more, its kinda a salmon colour. Even so it's the last I will have of Rachel's brain. _Come on. You better give me something good Dare._

Popping the piece into my mouth I close my eyes as the memory starts.

_This time it's foggy, and I am surrounded by mist. I quickly learned that swatting it away only makes it come back even thicker, so I am momentarily blinded. _

_But as soon as it dissipates, I see that I am stood in a room. The walls are cracked, and the ceiling looks like mouldy cheese. Old plywood shelves are every were, filled with old pill bottles and proscriptions that nobody will ever pick up. _

_It's a Pharmacy. Well what's left of a Pharmacy. Wait a second...this is were I met Percy. I see them. The Living that were in Percy's group... before they were eaten. _

"_Rachel". Percy starts. _

"_What!". She snapped her head up from a shelf of near bye baby supplies._

"_Can we find another place...". He sifted his feet. "it's creepy here". _

_Rachel rolled her eyes, sending Percy a sharp glare and stuffing a pack of diaper's into her bag. "The city needs medical supplies, you know this!". _

"_But Rach...". _

"_But nothing! Stop being a baby and man up already". Rachel snapped._

"_Um". Spoke the blonde scared boy who survived the attack. "I agree with Percy... I mean we did hear a few reports about Corpses in this sector...". _

"_NO! Don't you guys get it!". She hissed. "We have a duty to our city! People need these supplies both of you grow up nothings gonna happen". _

_Percy gave her a truly terrified look. "Good Lord Rach you sound like my Father!". Luke sniggered under his breath at his friends words. _

"_Your dad's a good man Percy, brave and honourable, you should start acting like him too". Rachel replied in a low, flat voice. _

_Percy mumbled a few choice words under his breath. I caught a few but I will not repeat them because children could be reading this. _

_Rachel's bright green eyes flashed. "What did you say..."_

_She was silenced by a crash from the other room. The group all jumped a meter into the air, and locked their guns as second habit. _

"_That does not sound good". Luke gulped. "Rach lets bail". Percy said locking his gun. Rachel brushed this off but kept her hand on the barrel of her gun. "It's nothing keep working". _

_A louder crash drowned out her words. The echo ringed of the rotted white walls. It was then that it hit me. I was about to relive Rachels last moments. "What is this! I don't want to see your pointless bloody death Dare!". _

_It all freezes. Percy , Luke and the others are all motionless statues. "Death isn't pointless Corpse! Watch and you'll see"._

"_Shut up and show me something of importance!". I growled. The familiar rage filled me. It was the same as when I was hungry._

"_Sorry corpse but this is all your getting. Time to see what us Living see you Dead like." Rachel smiled almost nicely, and pulled her rifle off her shoulder. _

_It all unfroze._

"_Rachel what was that?" Percy asked. His voice was so terrified, so scared. Why was he so scared?_

_Rachel did not answer. She dropped her gun to the side, obviously seeing something the group didn't._

_She flew over to Percy and dragged him to the ground. "Rachel what are you doing?" Percy spluttered._

"_I have to save you! I have to save you!" Rachel whispered almost to herself. _

"_Rach...?" Percy looks purely terrified._

_She looked up and their green eyes met. His bright sea green with her emerald. "Please don't die" She muttered. _

_Their perfect romantic moment was ruined by the sound of moaning and groaning. The sound was straight out of a horror movie. What horrible creatures were making those noises?_

_Breaking the ringing silence, the door smashed open, inside scrambled the most terrifying pack of beasts I have ever seen. Me, Thalia and the other Dead. _

_And we were horrifying. Grey skin, rotting smell, tattered blood stained clothes, and hungry feral eyes. We all snap our teeth, and some drool some black drool. _

_The Living scream. Rachel turns her back to us (a brave choice), and continues to try and protect Percy. The Dead regard the Living for a moment before their expressions change from blank and emotionless, to rage filled and primal hunger fills our eyes. _

_We pounce at the Living. _

_I see us. Me and Thalia. I look glum and depressed. Thalia on the other hand who normally is so chilled and cool, the go with the flow type of person, is just as monster like as the others. She hissed like a jungle cat and pounced at a girl in all silver clothing and a silver circlet on her head, biting into the girls arm and killed the girl instantly. _

_The others are ripping into their meals, every so often a Zombie would be shot, only for another to finish its meal for them..._

_**sorry guys in a hurry, will finish this chap off when I can. Please forgive any grammar and spelling issues, and review. **_


	8. Chapter 8

WARM HEARTS.

**I'm not even gonna make excuses... I was just too lazy to post anything. So...really really sorry for the long waited update. I will try. Promise. **

…_...The hunt is no different than all of the others I have been on in the past. Only thing that is out of the ordinary is when I spot myself. Admittedly I do not look as terrifying as Thalia does, in her all black clothes and matching hair. I ,in fact am the least intimidating and the least scary in the group. My lanky frame, and baggy clothes are one factor in that, but I seriously doubt the princess curls help me rise the terror factor if you know what I mean. _

_I am looking pretty mesmerized when I stumble into the direction of Percy, but it wasn't until Rachel shot me that the real transformation began. After we stared at each other for minutes, everything changed. My brow creased together, my nostrils flared like I was going to breath fire,I bared my teeth, which were not the prettiest, and were stained with the blood of past meals. But he most dramatic change was my eyes. My blank lifeless, irises darkened, became more of a blueish hue to them, my normally soulless pupils flared, crackling with a disturbing primordial rage. I could visibly see what pathetic excuse of humanity I had left drain away in an instant. I was a monster, like the others. _

"_BITCH!". I snarled, lunging at her like a starved jungle cat. My hand wrapping around her ankle as the spray of bullets admitted from her gun hit almost everything except me. As I pull her to the ground and bite into her arm. _

_I just wanted it to end. I do not wish to see my self as this horrible monster again. It all stops an it freezes again like before. The mist clogs the image once more, until Rachel in front of me, arms crossed, thankfully not bloody and not partially eaten. _

"_See Corpse! You even see your self as a monster"_. _Rachel began, her tone cold and her nose wrinkled distastefully. "You may have killed me, but I refuse to let you do the same to Percy". _

_A flash of hurt shot in my chest. "I would never lay a hand on Percy!". How dare she! …... ha ha ha Dare dared...(snigger)...wait focus!_

"_Who says you won't?". Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows. "What if you lose control huh? What if you feel hungry one day? Percy the top of the menu Corpse"._

_I open my mouth and close it again. She's right. What if I do lose control?"I won't let it happen". I mumbled, my eyes staring into the floor. How much I would pay to have it swallow me up right now._

"_Fucking right you won't!". Rachel glared at me. _

"_How do I protect him". I asked. That's all I care about. Strange considering just a few days ago, my entire Fleshy existence was... Eat, Eat, Stand and groan with Thalia, Eat, Eat, Eat again, Groan some more, Don not become a Boney at all cost. But then I met Percy, the second I felt something stir inside my cobwebbed chest, everything changed. He gave me a reason to keep moving, a motivation? No a purpose. He gave me hope, something I haven't felt in... I'm not sue how long. Percy. Percy is my life now. Literally._

_Rachel smirked. "Let him go". She said. "Let him return to his dad and friends, let him live his life with out your ugly grey face butting into it every five minutes... that is how you protect him... you protect him from yourself". _

_I stared ta her blankly. Live his life with out me? For Percy to go around and never think of the curly haired Zombie that protected him?. Who saved his life?, the one he named Annabeth? Who he gave a purpose to..._

_my face contorts. As much as I hate it... Dares right. I do not belong in Percy's life. He is better off without me. The world is better off with out us Dead. I imagine a gorge, a large casam. Percy, Luke and the Living are on one side, Me, Thalia and The Dead are on the yell and call for the Living to help us, but when our pleas reach their ears they are moans and groans of the Dead. Not the people we are on the inside, our souls trapped in the forever darkness of our rotting body's._

_I call to Percy. "Please! I just want to help you! You mean everything to me!". All that he hears is. "uhhhhhhh". That's all he will every hear from me, even if I manage to say a almost sentence, I know subconsciously that all he will hear is a moan. _

"_I will take him back". I say hollowly, in monotone, almost like a Boney brain wave, cold and emotionless. My blank dead eyes meet her bright green ones. "Good because as if Percy would actually miss you! Your just some pathetic Corpse!". _

_I may not feel pain but her words sting like salt in an open wound. _

_-_Page Break-

When I wake it is almost light again. I stare blankly around the cockpit for a while, until my frazzled brain, begins to turn into gear.

I spun slowly in the pilots seat. Percy is still curled up on his nest of blankets, his face so peaceful it was hard to look at. How could he sleep so soundly when he was metes away from a monster like me is incredible.

I felt my eyes burn. I think it was the feeling you get when your about to cry, but as always, The Dead do not cry.

I stand shakily, I need some air, I need to take a nice long shuffle to clear my head, yeah that's what I need. To be fare I did try and be quite as I passed percy, you know as to not wake him, but unfortunately... my Converse's frayed lace hooks on the edge of an old, moth eaten Monopoly game and sends it crashing to the ground, making a dull but still noticeable thud.

Percy stirred, and his head lifted lazily. "Annabeth...?". He mumbled, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Going... out". I wheezed and shuffled a bit closer to the door.

"Can I come?". Percy asked sitting up and stretching.

I shake my head. "No... stay... not safe". I bheld up my hand in my normal 'Percy stay hee gesture', and turned to the door.

"Annabeth?". He called as my foot limply dangled over the step. "be careful". His words were almost inaudible.

But instead all I hear is Rachels words. "As if he would actually miss you". I let out a long breath and tug up my frayed hood, my now hooded face pointing to the floor as I lock him safely into the jet.

**Sorry about the short chap. But in my defence this did have a lot of Percabeth in it so... please don't kill me. Hope you guiys like it. Give me your feed back and …... enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

WARM HEARTS.

**Sorry about the long wait for this update I've just been really really swamped with about a ton of homework. So sorry. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Puking and Escape Routing.

Once I actually step onto the tarmac, I was shocked and surprised to see Thalia slouched a few feet away from me. Her face smeared with fresh blood, and a new bullet hole in her leather jacket. She stumbled over, her heavy black boots making loud clumsy thuds on the worn out tarmac. "He..hey". She grunted to me.

I nod and wave my hand in hello, not really in the mood to attempt to speak.

Thalia frowns. "What's...bi...bittin Y...yo..you?". She asked her voice getting more shaky and strained as she speaks. I look up and see my best friends dead milky eyes full of uncharacteristic emotion. Concern. Percy had the same look.

"I'm...F...F...ffine". I mumbled and scuffed my shoe on the floor.

Her brow creased slightly, and she fumbled for something in the pocket of her jacket, soon after a few clumsy attempts she produced a sizeable chunk of flesh from some poor persons forearm. She held it out to me looking rather like a mother feeding their child. I stare at it a moment, before shaking my head. Thalia frowned deeper and jerked it in my direction.

I shake my head again. "Not... H... H...hhungry".

Thalia is persistent I'll give her that. She presses it into my hand. I can feel the lukewarm blood staining its gruesome mark on my hand. My stomach twisted. Is it me or did a nice fresh chunk of flesh look a lot more appealing a few days ago?

I looked back up at my friend. She looks worried, Thalia had never seen me turn down food before. Probably because I haven't turned down food before. I can tell my very out of character atctions are starting to freak her out.

Deciding to push Thalia's motherly like worries out of the window. I ignore the painful churn in my gut and take a small but generous bite.

…...

My eyes widen to the size of saucers, my hand drops the flesh and... well its kind of a mirical what happened next.

After I stare blankly and unseeing at the detached wing of a broken AMERICAN AIRLINES jet for a moment. My body takes over with out my minds consent. I dropped to my knees and..._Puked!_

"Uhhhhhh?". Thalia stumbled back, her jaw was slack and her eye were almost bulging out of her head.

Because... The Dead _do not_ Puke.

Even worse is I now make a shocking discovery. Since humans puke up what they've been eating, so naturally a Zombie pukes up what they have. Blood, Flesh and pieces of Rachel's brain splatter on to the tarmac with sickeningly moist thuds. "The...HELL!". Thalia cried over my reaching noises.

I gulp back some of the vile and look up at her, my face feels gross and sticky. "I...". I began in a choked voice.

But Thalia is no longer looking at me, instead she is staring panic stricken at something behind me.

I wipe my mouth on the sleeve of my hoodie, it comes away crimson. As I turn my head, I meet a no better sight. If I was human I probably would of let out the girlish scream known to man. A Boney.

Unfortunately it's attention was not on me. You ask 'why is _that _unfortunate? Its a good thing'. Well its attention was on my jet. Where Percy was sleeping.

I sprang to my feet with shocking unclumsiness. Preparing to launch myself at the Skeleton, when Thalia's hand clamped down on my shoulder. "Don't...". she hissed attempting to drag me away, I wasn't having any of it though, pushing her away I stumbled over to the jet at the top speed in my awkward-clumsy-zombie run.

The Boney was on the top step and unlatching the door when I reached the stairs. Percy's scream echoed from inside. Anger and... fear? Bubbled in my gut like pressure from an air rifle. I barreled forward and tackle the bag of bones to the floor of the plane.

The Boney screeched and clawed at me as we rolled across the stained carpet. I jumped backwards and away from it, the skeletons barb like fingers narrowly missing my face. As bring both of my fists down against it's skull, snapping the bone with the force of my attack. As its bones clatter to the floor I bring my foot down on the Boney's cranium just to be certain its dead. I watched at the mouldy grey brain-like goop splattered on my Converse. The adrenaline still pulsing throughout my body like liquid fire.

I looked up and Percy is still frozen in horror, his terrified face pointing to the door. I whirl around expecting more Boney's when all I see to my relief is Thalia stood in the door way..._Thalia!_

She stares blankly, her dead eyes travailing from me, the dead Boney on the floor and finally... on Percy.

They change instantly, going from blank, confused and dead, to hungry, starved, blood lusting eyes. Her muscles tense like a jungle cat about to pounce and she snarls like one too.

I grab her arm and pushed her back slightly. "NO!". I shout.

She turned her eyes to me beseechingly as if was being completely unreasonable. "Eat". She waved her hand at Percy. "Eat".

I shake my head. "No".

She growled and leaped forward, ignoring my defensive stance. In a instinct reaction I did not know I still posessed, I grabbed the closest thing to me, which unfortunately was a base ball bat and sung at my attacker.

Thank the gods my aim was terrible, and it only hit her on the cheek . Even so Thalia's head snapped violently to the side and she stumbled, losing her balance and tumbling down the steps. I dropped the bat instantly, my hand flew forward and grabbed at the air as if trying to catch her, but alas I could do nothing as my best friend hit the ground head first and lay motionless on the tarmac like a grey rag doll.

"Thali...a!". I stumbled down the steps ,hardly hearing Percy calling me back. As I stepped off the stairs she began to stir.

I stepped back slightly as she raised herself to her feet groaning in obvious anger and... pain?

Before I could contemplate this strange anomaly, her eyes met mine. I gulped. Shit she looks pissed. _Well you did hit her in the face with a baseball bat. _A tiny voice in my brain chirps in.

"Living! Hungry! Eat!". She roared, Thalia's rage blinding her already limited vocabulary into a very crude speech of shouting.

Though being the hypocrite I am. My next speech is no better than hers. "NO! Percy! Not Food!".

Thalia sent me such a dark glare I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I almost jumped 50 meters in the air when Percy grabbed my arm. "Annabeth...". He pointed a shaky hand. "look...".

**Mwhhahaha sorry I hate cliff hangers but I honestly could not resist. Read, Review and enjoy!**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling issues. **


End file.
